


Aldmeri Companion

by Rookie009



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Headcanon, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Terror, Modded Skyrim, Runes, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookie009/pseuds/Rookie009
Relationships: Headmistress/Apprentice





	Aldmeri Companion

Vyanriel couldn’t believe her eyes, yet the evidence was plain as day. Nothing found this far behind Almeri defences was ever subtle. Thalmor were either too arrogant, too stupid or all of the above to encrypt their correspondence between the highest ranked officers. Even if they had bothered to do so, she would know this handwriting anywhere. Ice began to flow through her veins as both fear & anguish crashed together with equal intensity. The footsteps of a patrolling agent snapped her out of her stupor. Lingering was never a wise option, no matter how good she was at blending into the shadows. 

She approached the door as the footsteps grew louder. To the Altmer’s credit, he wasn’t heavy-footed the way she found most Nords to be. But part of her nature-born gifts was heightened senses. His very breath was audible to her despite the wall between them. She did her best to focus on her own breathing to avoid detection. But as her mind continued to spiral, anxiety threatened to stop her breath altogether.

‘I will get to the bottom of this. Xandra must have an explanation, she always does.’ But even as she uttered those words to herself, doubt kept bubbling up. But she didn’t have the time or energy to dwell on it.

The Thalmor Headquarters was difficult enough to break into & search, & she still had to return all the way to Riften undetected. Which was overly complicated by the avoidance of main roads & observant spies peppered along the way. As soon as the hallway was clear, she retraced her steps carefully. The headquarters gave her very few options for entry, so she was forced to utilize the “front door” as it were. Never before had she relied on Illusion spells this heavily, & cursed repeatedly for each moment she hid cloaked in plain sight. She was a talented mage who was blessed by Yffre himself, but this quest for truth had tested her well beyond her limits. Perilous doom felt imminent, but she strove forward ever more determined to see it through. 

When she was finally able to maneuver her way outside without raising alarm, she made her way down the northernmost wall of Castle Dour. Her trip's slow pace downward ate away at her restraint. Eventually she began pouncing to various footholds where she could. Dragging her rope down with her telekinetically, & casting it to secure anchors in similar fashion. After what felt like a lifetime, she reached her mount Aldaruuna. The seasoned mare traversed Skyrim’s unforgiving terrain quite well, but Vyanriel found herself wanting to cast mobility spells every so often. Little could be done to improve her arrival time, which is precisely why she left in the early morning to begin with. She had a very small window to catch her quarry unaware & the clock was ticking.   
Hours later, she reaches the stable outside the city gates. Her bones are weary & all she wants to do is sink into bed for at least a week. She barely remembered her chosen alibi regarding her travels, for those who believed themselves subtly keeping track of her whereabouts. When she reached home, she was immediately greeted by Brynjolf. The smug bastard was sitting at her dining table while Iona was at the cooking pot. 

“Where have ya been, Lass?” He asks her with his usual charm. “I rarely see you around the marketplace these days.”

“Hello, Bryn… I take it Iona has been a gracious host in my stead?” Vyanriel says as she glances at her Housecarl. Always quick to accommodate her friends & colleagues. Even if Vyanriel would prefer she not always do so.

“Yes, milady… I was just in the middle of making venison stew for us all.” Iona says earnestly

“No need... Bryn has more pressing matters to attend to, I’m sure. Although it was thoughtful of you to drop by.” She adds with a little extra charm of her own.  
Vyanriel has begun to notice how suspicious Brynjolf is becoming of her as of late. Inquiring about her location from the other members of the guild, or simply shadowing her every move while in Riften. Both seen & unseen. 

“Hahaha! Why, yes of course Lass. How silly of me to forget my own agenda. I appreciate the reminder.” He says while getting up from his chair. “Do stay in touch, yeah?”

“I shall make it my utmost priority. Have a blessed evening.” Vyanriel answers back as she closes the door behind the dubious Nord.

“I’m sorry, my Thane. I thought you two were business partners.” explains Iona as she fusses over her master’s travel gear.

“It’s not your fault, Iona.” She says. 

‘Especially when you’re a tad bit challenged judging one’s character’ thinking to herself. 

“He’s simply used to calling all the shots & I no longer fit into his plans, so to speak. Now if you’ll excuse me” she says as she begins to yawn “I’m going to take a long bath once I’ve eaten & head off to bed.”

“Yes, milady. I shall light the kindling & keep the water hot until then. Do you require anything else?”

“A thorough scrubbing & scratch behind the ears for good measure?” Vyanriel chuckles to herself. The rosy blush that occupied Iona’s face matched her auburn’s hair.

‘Practically the most genuine response I’ll ever get from her. Everything else about the woman is so bland.’ She sighed inwardly before adding “I’m teasing, my dear Housecarl! We’ll be sure to have busy days ahead of us.”

“Ah…” Iona replies, trying to hide her embarrassment. “Well goodnight then, milady.” she says, descending to the basement bedroom. Vyanriel then started her dinner & made her way to the underground bath adjacent to Iona’s room. She splashed around lightly for a bit, wading her arm back & forth in the tub. Though her guardian steward was quite the heavy sleeper, it never hurt to remain cautious. She counted the maiden’s heartbeat until she was confident she was sound asleep. Only then did she move to her wardrobe at the western wall of the property & remove its false panel. First putting on her custom light armor set & then crawling forward. She drew upon her unique nature magic to begin her change from Bosmer to hawk. She reaches the end of the tunnel as she completes her transformation & pulls on a lever to open a small hatch with her talon. The exit is camouflaged by a hollow trunk, & warded to keep other small creatures from entering. 

‘But it won’t stop a perstering Nord or his fellow thieves if he gets wind of this newest addition to the Riften’s wildscape.’

Vyanriel takes flight once she clears the felled tree & soars back to Solitude. This entire investigation has been a tiresome experience to say the least. Hiding her actions from all parties involved, while keeping up appearances as if she hadn’t noticed anything. Her wings began to ache much sooner than usual, & she felt telltale signs of Witbane creeping in. A curative potion wouldn’t suffice if she weren’t careful. Fortunately the Temple of Mara heals all who seek refuge the first time around. Explaining why she allowed Witbane to advance for so long untreated might take some charming banter however.

Midway through her flight, she caught a strong wind from the Jerall Mountains & thanked Kyne for her generous offer. She was able to relax a bit & not depend solely on her own mana supply for speed. Eventually she caught sight of Solitude & released a breath of growing frustration. She knew her target’s spies would not expect her back until the next week based on the patterns she purposely laid out for them. Yet alone before sunrise the next day. Her target in question may have suspected her sooner, though she too would be kept busy leading on as if nothing changed. Waiting for another opportunity to confront her may very well cost Vyanriel everything. 

Once she caught sight of Proudspire Manor, she slowed her pace & began to descend by circling the residential part of the city. With every full circuit, gliding ever closer to the backside of the property. Once landed, she began refining the small amount of magicka she had left. Changing back immediately at this point would not only be painful but also injurious. What usually took a few seconds extended well past 20 minutes. After reverting back, Vyanriel noticed with chagrin that she was missing her specialized armor, no doubt lost to the void of Aetherius. The wind that previously aided her journey now chilled her to the core.

‘Never thought I would miss Valenwood…’ she thought as she cursed a light sheen of sweat suddenly appearing. She tried her best to calm her frayed nerves but desperation was starting to best her. 

‘This. Is. Your. BEST. Chance. You know how she operates, how predictable she can be. Get your bronzen ass inside that manor. Now.’ 

Vyanriel laughs gently as she feels her adrenaline spiking in response to her clichėd pep-talk. 

‘It’s always the little things...’   
Knowing how close she is to a fierce migraine, she morphs Khajiit claws on her hands & feet. Then she scales the wall soundlessly until she reaches the rooftop. Practically slithering on her belly towards the teleportation rune near the eastern side of the master bedroom. Unsurprisingly, the wards still allow her safe passage & she ends up in a complex vault in the guest room.

‘Such hubris, but for once I’m grateful she’s innately flawed… Despite those same traits nearly costing me everything.’ She ponders bitterly.

It takes her fingers a few tries before she inputs the right combination. The numbing cold reduced her dexterous fingers to that of a newly teenaged boy. She has to resort to using her claw tips in order to stop the tumbler correctly each go-around.

‘Might as well keep them. I need every advantage I can get right now.’

A shiver runs down Vyanriel’s spine as she catches herself mid-thought. When had this become about eviscerating her beloved mentor? Violence was never her first choice. She’d much rather utilize her talents toward wit & cunning. ‘Surely tonight won’t be any different… Right?’ To her amazement, she felt her eyes sting with repressed tears. She closed them & hampered down on all her emotions. Choosing to distract herself by swiping an elegant, tunic nightshirt, from the adjacent wardrobe. Xandra was a good deal taller than her, so it appeared more as a dress on her lithe body. Vyanriel added some jewelry & a circlet to complete her impromptu aesthetic. 

She takes a calming breath, & a few moments to stretch life into her weary limbs. Frustration building somewhat when relief seemed just out of reach. With nothing left to dally on, Vyanriel heads downstairs. She expected to hear idle chatter as both Xandra & recently her faithful Housecarl were nocturnal. The absence of sound put Vyanriel on edge as she descends the first flight. Instinctively, she begins to sneak & curses her rising anxiety. Once she reaches the bottom, she feels a cacophony of magicka prickle her skin.

‘Damnit Xandra… casting Muffle & Detect like this… What’re you up to?’ Knowing that she’s already been discovered, Vyanriel does her best to adopt a casual pace as she rounds the corner. Out of all the jarring visuals she’s happened upon as a master thief, Jordis Sword-Maiden bared naked on the kitchen table & covered in fang-induced bruises was the absolute least expected. The poor Nord’s eyes were glossed over, likely from straddling the fine line of pleasure & pain well past her limit. Worse yet, Xandra hadn’t even bothered to pull away from the niche between the woman’s legs. Obscene sound effects drifted to the Bosmer’s ears, as if to emphasize just how insignificant Vyanriel’s presence was to the Altmer vampire. 

Try as she might, Vyanriel could not move an inch from where she stood. Either she triggered a Paralysis Rune or was simply enthralled by magic of another kind. The more she fought, the heavier she felt, limbs threatening to quit any moment. Days worth of exhaustion crushing what’s left of her resolve.

She’s barely conscious when she meets Xandra’s piercing gaze. “Well done, Vya…” she croons to her. 

“I must admit, you were immeasurably close to seizing me unaware. Had it not been for my dutiful Housecarl inquiring of your next visit, I never would have bothered Double. checking the city’s subterranean wards.” 

Whatever spell Vyanriel is under seems to intensify as Xandra wipes her mouth clean with Jordis’ discarded small clothes. The tantalizing veneer worn on the Altmer’s face begins to fade as she draws nearer. It’s then Vyanriel remembers what brought her here, & manages to wrestle free some control back.

“You did this to ME, Xandra… You tipped off the Thalmor about a job that YOU sent me on!” she exclaims, voice dangerously close to a shrill. Her heart is pounding in her chest relentlessly, instincts firing at full blast, screaming to escape the Master Vampire at all costs. Simply holding Xandra’s gaze takes all the focus she can muster, but she refuses to back down. 

‘If this is how I am meant to die, I will NOT give her the satisfaction of cowering before her…’

And just like that, everything restricting her came undone. Vyanriel would have collapsed if not for the inhumanly strong arm supporting her waist & bringing her flush against the taller woman. She wants to sob & fully embrace the soothing comfort now flooding her veins. Instead she clings onto her wounded dignity.

“What… What is this, & why are- ?” she pants helplessly. A seemingly infinite drowsiness seeps into her very core to the point her bones ache. She glances up & is met with a kind smile, if not just a tad bit smug. 

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times. Witbane will be the death of you. Your connection to the Green is not just dependent on magic, it’s an essential part of who you are.”

Vyanriel was incredulous. The gentle hand caressing her face added to her confusion. It felt more like an insult than a comfort.

“Jordis…” Xandra calls out. Vyanriel is faintly aware that she’s being cradled now. 

“Yes… milady…” the warrior answered with heaving breaths. She didn’t look as bad when Vyanriel first came in, & some of the bruising had faded as if days had passed. It was obvious some mild healing spell was used, but it would take a while still for her to fully recover.

“Why don’t you go upstairs & prepare my room for two? Wine, fresh linen & a platter to snack on.” 

“Right away, my Thane.” she said as she attempted to gather her things with shaky limbs.

Xandra chuckled to herself before adding “Oh, don’t bother. I’ll take care of it later. You can go on ahead, I was most pleased with your performance. So look forward to some very indulgent sleep tonight.”

Vyanriel couldn’t tell if the expression Jordis wore was that of gratitude or regret, but was quickly reminded how precarious her own situation was as she & Xandra headed down into the basement. She was carried towards a teleportation rune that hadn’t been there when she visited last.

“And as for you, my Verdant Villainess,” Xandra starts to say as they pass through realms. The pair ends up in what seems to be the basement of the Blue Palace, judging from the size & decor. There’s a mid-sized tub with runes etched into it, right next to a voluminous pool with the same exact runes along the edge & on the bottom. Candlelight spells hover just high enough to provide a relaxing atmosphere. Several cabinets & drawers are by the entrance, with lounge chairs situated on the walls. Each having their own serving table & tray.

“You have exceeded all my expectations. Needlessly risking Witbane aside, not once did I catch you in the act of intrusion or theft. Dare I say that you might have succeeded outright had I not fed on you the night you graduated from my little academy.”

Vyanriel is suddenly dropped into the washing tub the very second after Xandra’s shocking revelation. She yelps in surprise instead of holding her breath as scalding water greets her lungs. Once again, she finds the vampire’s strength supporting her small frame as she’s brought above the surface. She gulps in as much air as possible before realizing that she isn’t choking. 

“An old secret recipe I, borrowed, from a Maomer lover some ages ago. I know how much you love a luxurious soak & wanted to celebrate with you on passing this arduous trial of mine.” 

Vyanriel feels her dread returning as nimble fingers cup her chin & force her to lock eyes with Xandra.

“But you decided to culminate your month-long scheme on the night before my next meal. A time where I’d be at my weakest, physically anyway… I’m wounded, Vyanriel. Truly, I am.” 

Vyanriel is then placed against the back of the tub. She’s relieved of the nightgown & jewelry taken from the wardrobe. Xandra actually chuckles as she does so.

“You set all this up, the objectives, the betrayal… whatever this is, & expect me NOT to retaliate???” Vyanriel says with her voice cracking in the end. She’s practically begging for a clear answer at this point. All the years she’s known Xandra to play games, nothing remotely close to this has ever transpired between them or anyone else the elder woman associates with. 

“No, my ungrateful thief. I did all of this for us. Congratulations, you’re going to inherit my share of the Empire.”

“I don’t believe you,” she replies with a stern edge “& even if I did- Uhhh...!” she groans loudly as raw magicka soothes her ailments with maddening intensity. She knows Xandra hasn’t truly forgiven her, no matter how generous she’s acting right now. What she doesn’t know is how long she’ll keep up this blissful torture, or even if she’ll survive the experience.

“I can only blame myself for your constant paranoia… Do NOT. Interrupt. Again.” she says, using one of her signature death glares. Now, as I was saying,” she starts with a sultry smile. “ Congratulations. But you’re right of course, I would never give up my hard-earned spoils. This is bigger than that. As I’ve taught you in the past, one can never grow too comf- Are you listening to me?” 

“You supercharged this infernal tub & I’m halfway to my grave.” Vyanriel spat. “Of course I’m not listening! I can barely hear my own thoughts.”

Xandra sighs deeply as she steps away & gestures at one of the nearest tables. A tray with assorted jars floats over to her. Then she moves behind the tub, which blocks her from view with its raised back. Vyanriel hears a lid being unscrewed & the contents being scooped out. A moment passes & she’s met with a cool balm applied to her scalp. She’s instantly more alert, & twice as sensitive than she’s ever been in her life.

“Better now?” Xandra whispers into her ear, vigorously massaging the balm as slow as possible. Vyanriel swears she can feel lightning race through each neuron & synapse affected by Xandra’s ‘pampering’.

“Mmmph… Hate you so much…” is all she can think to say, constantly fidgeting as her body protests this new arrangement.

Nails rake through her mane in response & elicit a ragged gasp, from the Bosmer. The pressure just short of overwhelming. “What was that? Can’t hear you over all this splashing, dear.” Xandra says in mock innocence.

“Just end me already!” she yells, desperate for any kind of respite. 

“I had considered it, believe me. Thankfully, Jordis was kind enough to offer her assistance on your behalf. I’m now sated & all is forgiven. Though I’d be remiss if I let you off so easily. Doesn’t bode well to play favorites in this business.” Xandra remarks as she abruptly ends the massage. Vyanriel almost weeps at the sudden loss, furious with how she wants to beg for more. 

She’s startled by Xandra reappearing next to her as she pours in rocky chunks of salt & holds up a hand to dissolve them before they reach the bottom. 

“There… Pyandi sea salt. Should help you recover your magicka without all those nasty side-effects.” she sighs again before saying “I suppose I must summarize quickly before Oblivion takes you” laughing at her own joke. 

“I’m dying, unofficially speaking. Xandra Yelvalur has served me well, but it’s far too suspicious for me to use my birth name any longer. I don’t know how Stentor does it honestly…” she mutters to herself. “Right, you’re fading quicker than I initially thought. Hmm, well the details as to how aren’t necessary but know that you are OH-ficially listed as my beneficiary. Funeral, burial, & “revival” if you’re feeling dramatic. You’ll be in charge of my estate publicly, while I capture new opportunities elsewhere. Simple.” she tells Vyanriel as she sits at the far end & begins to casually scrub her legs. Eventually she crosses both Vyanriel’s ankle in her lap, apparently not concerned by soaking her clothes. The offer sounds too good to be true, but there’s only genuine honesty across Xandra’s face. 

‘Which is why she’s holding back. I’ve seen up close what she does to her victims. If I were to double-cross her after she takes on her new life…’ the smaller elf shivers at the mere thought of what might be done to her. Still, there’s one last piece of the puzzle left unexplained.

“Thalm’r…”she mumbles. A dense fog has taken root in her mind. “You still hvn’t…” It’s spreading through her limbs now, & she’s grateful she was able to speak at all.

“Hahaha, such defiance! Against your own body at that.” Xandra laughs sardonically. “There will be plenty of time when you awaken. For now, just accept that your ‘failure’, so to speak, has secured a generous start for Summerset Isles’ newest resident.” she with a dangerous leer. “Happy? Now off to sleep with you. The slurring of words is unbefitting of a Meris noble.”

Vyanriel did as she’s told, succumbing to levels of exhaustion she didn’t know existed. She snuggles deeper into the magical warmth radiating from within, letting the last of her stress flow with it. 

Xandra waits until she hears light snoring before getting up, careful not to wake the newest addition to her family.


End file.
